Telematics may refer to the integrated use of telecommunications devices and systems and information storage, usage, transmitting, receiving, and processing. More simply, telematics may refer to sending, receiving and storing, information via telecommunication devices. Telematics devices and system have been applied alongside Global Positioning System (“GPS”) technology integrated with computers and mobile communications technology in automotive information and navigation systems.
Other than the convergence of telecommunications and information processing, the term telematics may also refer to automation of various processes relating to the driving and using of automobiles. For example, a telematics system can report emergency situations to a telematics service provider's central location via a voice telephone call over a wireless communications network, or a message sent electronically over a network, including a wireless communications network and the Internet. Telematics also includes services such as GPS navigation, integrated hands-free cellular telephony, wireless safety communications, and automatic driving assistance and information systems such as traffic, restaurant, fuel, and emissions information. IEEE standard 802.11p refers to Wireless Access for the Vehicular Environment to facilitate and enhance Intelligent Transportation.
A telematics services provider (“TSP”) typically operates a call center staffed with live operators who respond to emergency calls and to contact the appropriate responders to the emergency; the live operators also typically perform customer service tasks during real-time conversations with a user/subscriber, or with subscribers-to-be as they register their telematics device for service. The TSP also typically has a telecommunications operations center (“TOC”), which typically includes a computer server and other networking equipment to connect the server with various networks such as the Internet. A telematics control unit (“TCU”) installed in a vehicle, either at the time of manufacture, or after the vehicle was placed in service, typically contains a GPS portion (which portion may be referred to as a GPS circuit or a GPS module), a cellular telephony portion (which may be referred to as a cellular, or long range wireless, portion, circuit, or module), and general computer electronics such as a memory, a general processor, I/O interface, etc., which are coupled to the GPS portion and to the cellular portion.
A subscriber typically pays a monthly service charge to the TSP. The TSP establishes and maintains a wireless service subscription with the wireless carrier, such as a cellular telephone service provider, so that the TCU can communicate with the TOC via wireless and Internet. This connection also facilitates Internet availability and functionality for a subscriber in the vehicle thru the TCU. In addition, Internet connectivity facilitates a subscriber transmitting and receiving information between car and a personal computer, smart phone or tablet or other computer device connected to the Internet.
A TSP typically establishes an account with a long range wireless carrier, such as AT&T or Verizon, (the establishing of an account may be referred to as activating or provisioning a wireless account) so that a TCU can communicate across the wireless carrier's wireless (typically cellular) network. After a TCU has been installed in a vehicle, the vehicle's manufacturer, or the retail dealer selling the vehicle, typically obtains a unique identifier of the TCU, the vehicle's Vehicle Identification Number (“VIN”), a unique identifier corresponding to the wireless telephony portion of the TCU, and the vehicle owner's name and forwards the identifiers and vehicle owner's name to the TSP. The unique identifier of the wireless telephony portion typically includes an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (“IMSI”) and/or Integrated Circuit Card ID (“ICCID”) for mobile network access devices using GSM, UMTS, or LTE wireless technology. The TSP may manually obtain the mobile unit's unique identifier and manually forward it to a wireless carrier via a voice telephone call, or completing form and mailing, or sending via facsimile or e-mail, to the wireless carrier. The TSP may electronically communicate with the wireless carrier using a predefined Application Programming Interface (“API”) to activate wireless service. The wireless service provider typically begins billing the TSP for wireless service for the specific activated account upon activating the wireless portion of the TCU for wireless service. The TSP typically begins billing the vehicle owner/subscriber for telematics services upon receiving payment information from the vehicle owner, or someone claiming to be the vehicle owner, or from someone claiming to have authority from the vehicle owner to activate a telematics services account for the vehicle owner's vehicle.
Alternatively, wireless service may be configured for automatic start of billing based on other service indicators. One specific implementation starts with the creation of the hardware necessary for service. For example GSM, UMTS or LTE wireless service typically uses a Subscriber Identity Module (“SIM”) embedded within the TCU to permanently establish the ICCID/IMSI of a TCU. The IMSI is used for over-the-air service identification and is unique in the world. The SIM contains other security keys and information that are used to authenticate the identity of the specific wireless device. Methods and algorithms developed by the wireless communication industry ensure the SIM card's uniqueness, and the ability to authenticate and validate the wireless device containing the SIM.
The IMSI/ICCID and other service credentials can be preloaded into a carrier's network control elements for immediate use prior to any wireless service-billing establishment. For example, GSM, UMTS and LTE wireless networks contain a Home Location Register (“HLR”) and/or Home Subscriber Server (“HSS”) for managing SIM card credentials on the network side. For a wireless device, whether it is a simple cell phone, a smart phone, a tablet with Wireless Wide Area Network (“WWAN”) functionality, or a TCU, to operate on the WWAN, its identity and security credentials are typically configured, recognized, and acknowledged before WWAN service may be allowed. As described above, this is referred to as activating or provisioning a wireless account. By preloading the SIM credentials into the long range wireless carrier's network control elements, the TCU, along the vehicle telematics services, including wireless network access, can be used immediately after vehicle purchase without any other prior arrangements by the vehicle owner to establish a subscription for long range wireless service with the carrier.
With the automatic wireless service provisioning capability offered by wireless service providers, a streamlined service establishment system could be developed. As described previously, the retail dealer selling the vehicle still manually forwards or automatically forwards thru electronic interchange, the vehicle owner/subscriber information to the TSP for telematics service account creation. In one variation of the subscription process, the point-of-sale data processing system automatically creates an electronic data interchange message that forwards the new-vehicle-owner's information to the TSP for telematics service establishment. (It will be appreciated that reference to a ‘new-vehicle’ also includes reference to a used vehicle that an owner has just purchased.) In a second variation of the subscription process, the new-vehicle owner provides the new-vehicle-owner's information directly to a TSP call answering representative by pushing a service request button inside of the vehicle. The service request button establishes a voice connection using the previously provisioned wireless network connection to communicate directly with the TSP. In each scenario just described, systematic challenges exist and neither existing scenario eliminates the various subscription dilemmas faced by vehicle manufacturers and TSPs.
Although the first subscription method described above solves some of the challenges of service establishment for telematics equipped new vehicles, it requires a positive action on the part of the new-vehicle-owner to accept, at the point-of-sale, the terms-of-offered service, including acceptance of possible personal privacy infringement that accompanies the offered telematics services. The new-vehicle-owner must make a complex decision without adequate time to understand the privacy implications. Even if the customer (i.e., the new-vehicle-owner) accepts the terms-of-service and accepts the service, a significantly complex data interchange system is required to facilitate the automatic transmittal of service information. In existing scenarios, automatic transmittal systems don't forward customer information until the selling retail dealer chooses to forward the vehicle sales notification to the vehicle manufacturer, distributor, or importer. This selling notification from the selling dealer may be delayed because of purposeful attempts to maximize dealer incentives that may be only offered in the last three days of the month, for example. This delay could block or prevent a new-vehicle purchaser from fully utilizing the services that are offered as part of the vehicle or purchased as part of a subscription. This delay also degrades an otherwise nearly optimal first-owner subscription solution. (From the perspective of the TSP, a new-vehicle-owner's likelihood of subscribing to telematics services declines as time passes after leaving a dealership after purchasing the vehicle, whether new or used.)
The second subscription method described above solves some of the challenges presented above for service establishment. The new-vehicle-owner can press a service request button within the vehicle that might otherwise be used for emergency or routine service requests and speak directly with a TSP call center representative to establish service. This action can be taken on the selling dealer's lot, or elsewhere several days or weeks after the vehicle is purchased. This allows the new-vehicle owner to fully understand the implications associated his decision to accept or reject the terms-of-service. After the new-vehicle owner presses the button, the TCU installed within vehicle powers up and establishes a wireless service connection directly to the TSP over the prearranged wireless carrier using the installed SIM card containing the prearranged credentials and previously activated or provisioned account. The billing for the wireless service, from the wireless carrier to the TSP, or to the new-vehicle manufacturer, could begin based upon predefined triggers, including a first voice call, or a data usage amount greater than a prearranged threshold. The new-vehicle-owner can aurally accept the terms-of-service and can initiate telematics service with the TSP, and if required, the new-vehicle-owner can communicate subscription credentials such as name and address and possible payment means (e.g., a credit card number; bank account number; smart-phone identifier such as IMSI, MAC address, phone number, or account number, etc.) as necessary.
In past subscription models, a vehicle may have been provided to the new-vehicle-owner without prepaid service (i.e., without having been separately paid for by the new-vehicle-owner), but with the telematics services provided on a trial basis for a short period of time after the purchase of the vehicle. Although different methods have been used for establishment of service and setting the initial service date, a mechanism was required to communicate the vehicle sales date for determination of commencement of a trial services period and for determination of commencement of payment to third-party TSPs. For one-way services like Automatic Crash Notification (“ACN”) or Emergency Calling (“ECALL”), telematics service providers did not necessarily need customer information and customers could enjoy such ‘Safety and Security’ services without providing customer specific information until the trial period ended. If the new-vehicle-owner, or customer, chose to subscribe for an additional period of time, (i.e., beyond the trial period) it was up to the customer to establish contact with the telematics service provider and agree upon a method for payment for the service period extension.
In addition to traditional safety and Security services, vehicle manufacturers offer services that allow wireless interaction between the vehicle and the owner using a personal computer (“PC”), smart phone, tablet computer, or other device connected in some way to the Internet. These services include, but are not limited to, remote-door unlock, vehicle-trip reporting, vehicle location, battery-charge status, vehicle remote-start, climate pre-conditioning, fuel status, point-of-interest downloading and many other remotely requested or controlled services. In previous telematics service implementations that included only basic “remote-door unlock,” the vehicle-owner/operator and selling dealer manually established a password directly with the telematics service provider in order to authenticate the remote-door unlock service request. This pre-established password was transmitted, either aurally or by a facsimile, from the new-vehicle selling dealer to the TSP. When the service was used, the customer typically contacted the TSP and aurally authenticated the service request before the TSP remotely activated the remote-door unlock. Since this service was limited, and only provided interior vehicle access to an otherwise locked vehicle, it was considered secure enough.
Many new-vehicle telematics services don't include voice-calling capability within the vehicle. For example, one method of ownership authentication in current telematics services offering provides that anyone who has physical access to the vehicle is the de facto owner of the vehicle. If a person has physical access to the vehicle and can contact the TSP call center representative through the vehicle's integrated voice communication channel used for emergency calling or routine service requests, that person can arrange for telematics services subscription and pairing of that vehicle for remote services. Of course this method requires the prearranged wireless network access. Some service providers require a credit card number for guaranteeing payment for services. Based on the premise that no one would make a payment for services for the pleasure and enjoyment of some one else, this model has prevailed. However, heretofore, information coming from the vehicle has been limited: For example, a vehicle owner has not had the ability to track his own vehicle, and location information of the vehicle has only been available to the TSP in the event of a crash, or a determination of a validated and documented stolen vehicle event, and the only remote control service was remote-door unlock.
The method just discussed provides a low level of security for telematics services offered in older year models. Those services were limited and third party knowledge or access to the vehicle provided little or no gain for the potentially interested third party. However, newer services, such as vehicle-trip reports, and parking finder applications could provide information of significant value to various third parties. Vehicle trip reports could provide aid economic or industrial espionage. Vehicle trip reports could provide location information to interested spouses in domestic violence cases. It could lead to spousal tracking by jealous estranged partners. Future services that might include keyless vehicle operation with a smart-phone typically should require absolute authentication over the entire life of the vehicle, not just to the first owner. Information and account access for telematics solutions including the new services should be secure so that an estranged spouse, valet, mechanic or even a potential purchaser on a test drive can not create his own account in the system for illicit purposes.
Many new-vehicle manufacturers include, or intend to include, lifetime telematics service with the purchase price of the vehicle. This service is important with electric vehicles; although an electric vehicle is operable and usable without remote charge status and climate pre-conditioning, operation without connected telematics is not desirable because of the likelihood of unexpected battery-charge depletion vis-a-vis the more familiar, and less-frequently-occurring, low fuel situation encountered while operating conventional fossil-fuel-power vehicles. Foolproof switching of service from a previous owner to a new owner for a pre-owned vehicle without the associated costs of a round-the-clock contact center is desirable for vehicle manufacturers. With the context of the likelihood of active telematics services being maintained for the lifetime of a vehicle, the solutions discussed herein obviate the need to maintain a human contact point for the purpose of account activation and account maintenance.
With the large number of other remote services and with the operation of many or all of these services no longer requiring a voice call to a TSP call center representative, a more secure method to establish initial service is desirable. Additionally, if a trusted new-car-selling dealer does not establish telematics service immediately, then an automatic service authentication method should be offered to the new-telematics subscriber. A subscription/pairing method should be offered to purchasers of vehicles who are not necessarily the first owner and for vehicles that are sold by others that are not necessarily new-vehicle dealers, without compromising subscription security.